


Lullaby

by Altun_Heiral



Series: Patchwork Hearts [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, I'm not sorry, i like writing them being cute with each other, i will not take criticism tbh, look if they have magitek they could have plastic or something similar, this is just cute fluffy domestic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altun_Heiral/pseuds/Altun_Heiral
Summary: A quiet and calm evening shared between Altun and Reina.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Patchwork Hearts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Was writing this an excuse to write bubble baths ? You fucking bet it was. And i'd do it again. (oh wait i did. more than once in other stuff i have to post still.)

Altun was lazing in the water of the bath. Sinking below the water till only part of her face was visible, kicking her feet lightly in the water to make a splash. She was doing it for her own amusement. Reina was due home at any time, but Altun was enjoying the warmth of the water. She closed her eyes and hummed a tun to herself as slipped completely beneath the water dangling her legs over the edge of the tub, moving her feet to the beat in her head. While she hadn’t needed the Kojin’s blessing to breath underwater since she was born Ejinn, it was still very much enjoyed being able to breath underwater no matter the length of time now. She blew some bubbles watching happily as they rose to the surface and popped.

She had missed Reina calling her name, and Reina knew she was here seeing as her blanket and the owl were on the couch along with her book. Reina made her way through the apartment, noticing the light in the bathroom on. Carefully she dropped her stuff in their room before making her way to the bathroom. When she got there, she laughed at the sight of Altun blowing bubbles below the surface, feet moving along to a beat in her head. She leaned against the door frame watching for a few moments at Altun happily playing around. She knocked on the door frame and watched as Altun’s legs went sliding back into the water and she came shooting up from underneath it. Altun blinked a few times before glancing to Reina, who was laughing again. She smiled sheepishly, her hair now soaking wet and sticking her to face and horns.

Reina carefully began taking off her clothes and discarding them into the small basket next to the door so she could hand wash them later on in the day. She carefully slipped herself into the tub across from Altun. The water was still rather long, she assumed Altun hadn’t been in her awfully long. Honestly, she was glad Altun had drawn up a bath, her muscles were a bit achy from the days work. Reina had no more settled in when Altun came over and nestled herself between her legs, arms woven around her waist. Reina laughed again, pulling Altun close to her, running her hands through her long hair. Altun let out a hum of contentment, kissing the front of Reina’s shoulder lightly.

Altun made to move after sometime to fetch the shampoo she used for her hair. Normally she washed it on her own, but occasionally when her and Reina were together in the tub, Reina preferred to do it for her. Reina seemed to enjoy washing Altun’s hair. Altun closed her eyes as she felt Reina work her fingers across her scalp, massaging gently as she did. She pulled the ends of Altun’s long hair through her fingers, making sure to work the liquid well into it. She watched as Altun hummed and swayed back and forth. Reina reached to the small shelf next to the tub for a plastic band. She put the band in her mouth while she rinsed the liquid from Altun’s hair, before tying it in a bun till they were out of the water and Altun could dry it and put her ribbon back in.

Her muscles were still achy, but she always enjoyed taking care of Altun. Though Altun seemed to have noticed and motioned for her to turn around with her back to her. Reina did as Altun wished, slowly melting as she felt Altun running her hands across her shoulders, slowly trying to work out the kinks in her muscles. Her head fell forward as she focused on the movement of Altun’s hands against her skin. Altun was always surprisingly gentle. Though Reina had seen her full on punch someone in the face and kick someone behind the knees with amazing force, she was always amazed at just how gentle Altun’s touch could be. She never pushed too hard, just enough to relieve the pain Reina was feeling.

Altun’s hands moved over Reina’s shoulder, down to her lower back where she moved them in slow circles. Reina really needed to ask Altun to do this more often, it always was calming and felt so good. Even though she was so many things, a red mage, a summoner, even a dragoon, she always had her healers touch. The touch she used when she took care of others. The part of her that was a scholar. The part of her that longed to take care of people so they wouldn’t suffer what she did. She felt a gentle kiss to her shoulder again, the back of it this time, as Altun’s arms wove around the front of her waist, her head leaning against her back.

Reina washed her hair of all it’s dirt and grime with Altun’s help. Again Altun’s gentle touch came into play as she washed her hair. She could fall asleep just like that sometimes. The two of them drained the tub of the water and got wrapped up in towels. Reina went to fetch them some fresh lounging clothes, though Altun had asked Reina come out the couch after she grabbed their clothes. When Reina arrived back out to the main room, Altun was standing next to the dresser she made to keep her lotions and ointments in for her chronic pain related to the scar on her leg. Altun motioned happily for Reina to lay down on the couch. With a laugh she did so after slipping into some underwear and a pair of shorts. Altun set a small bottle down on the top of the dresser as she quickly slipped into the light purple shirt and simple black underwear and shorts Reina had grabbed for her.

Picking the bottle back up, she uncapped it and poured some of the lotion out onto her hands. Reina noted that it smelled like poppies and lavender. Altun knelt next to the couch and carefully began rubbing the lotion over Reina’s sore muscles. She had been making the lotion in secret as a surprise. One day Reina had come home very sore from doing hunts, thus Altun had thought to make a special lotion that would smell good and help relax Reina’s body after long days. She massaged the lotion into Reina’s skin. Reina could feel her muscles relaxing and her body simply relaxing once more into Altun’s touch. That healers touch of hers that always cared for others no matter how simple. Altun’s hands moved down over the middle of Reina’s back, moving in slow circles.

Reina hummed to herself as Altun’s hands finally made their way down to her lower back, taking extra care to rub the lotion well into the skin there. Altun seemed pleased with herself as she finished, sliding herself on the floor so she was eye level with Reina, who had a comfortable smile on her face. Altun’s face lit up and she kissed the tip of Reina’s nose before carefully standing up to fetch Reina’s shirt for her. She brought it back over to Reina, a simple red shirt with white lilies on it. She slipped it on over her head. She glanced up at Altun before reaching around her waist and pulling her down so they collapsed in a heap against the couch. They were both laughing as Altun buried her face into Reina’s shoulder, holding her tightly as she dared, trying not to hurt her sore muscles.

They were curled up on the couch, Reina had a brush and was running it through Altun’s hair now. It had gotten so much longer since she first met her. Few more months and she figured it’d be long enough Altun could sit on it if it wasn’t tied back. Altun was singing along to a tune she had been writing on her harp earlier in the day as Reina ran the brush through her hair, making sure to brush out the knots. Reina took the black ribbon that Altun always wore in her hair and tied it back, pulling the tails of the ribbon down so they were nearly even. Altun turned and glanced over at Reina with a smile. She grabbed her blanket and the owl and dragged it over so that she could wrap the blanket around them both. That blanket had become as much Reina’s blanket as it was Altun’s. She remember the first time they shared a room together, she had gotten quite cold and so Altun had shared her blanket with her.

They didn’t mean to fall asleep on the couch, but they did. Their legs were a tangled mess as Altun was curled up against Reina’s chest, owl tucked under her arm. Reina had her arms around Altun’s waist, hands rested on her back and hip. They’d not idea now long they’d been there, but Altun stirred slightly and thought of moving to their room. Reina was still sound asleep and she was warm and comfortable with the blanket pulled over them both, nestled in Reina’s arms. She couldn’t find the will to move and instead nuzzled her face further into Reina’s shoulder, smiling to herself as she did. It was rare they had quiet days where Reina’s only obligation was to do a few hunts and perhaps a few errands. Altun cherished the quiet days with Reina most. Altun simply cherished the time she had with Reina, and the privilege of being able to sleep in her arms every night.

The world wasn’t perfect, but what she had with Reina was. No matter how dark, it was more than enough.


End file.
